This invention relates to apparatus for bending conduits and more particularly to a supporting structure for a conventional bending unit whereby the conduit may be bent while supported at an elevation in easy reach of the operator.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in bending conduits, such as pipes, conduits for electrical cables and other tubular members due to the fact that it has been the usual practice for the pipe to be bent while the bending unit is laying on a flat surface, such as on a floor or on the ground. While bending tables have been proposed, such apparatus is complicated in structure and are difficult to move from place to place due to the excessive weight of such apparatus. Accordingly, such apparatus must be disassembled before it can be moved to another location.